


Hanging On

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: A couple of missing moments from Blood Ties





	

“Nice dress, Birdie,” Mick muttered, leering at the expanse of leg on display. 

Sara just glared and shoved past him. 

Snart thumped the back of his hand against his partner’s chest. “Shut it,” he advised. He fell into step beside Sara. “For what it’s worth, I bet you looked amazing before all the fighting broke out.” 

Sara looked down, with a half smile, and the hint of a blush. “Thanks…I think. But right now, I really need a bath.” 

“Feel free to ask, if you want any help,” Snart replied, with a suggestive smirk. 

“I can wash my own back, Leonard,” she informed him. 

“What part of ‘assassin’ do you two not understand?” Jax wondered, shaking his head in equal parts disgust and disbelief. 

***

Snart wandered after Sara when she left the makeshift memorial. He found her staring off into the woods, seeming more at peace than she’d been since the mission had started. 

“What happened while we were gone?” he asked curiously. 

“I faced down a demon…and I won,” Sara replied enigmatically. “And you?” 

“I faced down a demon and lost…again.” 

Sara reached out and touched his arm lightly. “Hey. Jax told me what happened. You kept yourself from killing someone who really deserved it. That’s a good thing.” 

“Maybe. But somehow, it seemed more heroic when you did it.” 

Sara shrugged. “I was hanging on by my fingernails.” 

“But you did hang on.” 

“So did you.”


End file.
